


Drumming Song

by Viktoryno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoryno/pseuds/Viktoryno
Summary: Aphelios and Sett are just two idiots in love
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Drumming Song

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more fluff of these two  
> I haven't written for years and English is not my native language, sorry for anything 😔

Aphelios had been living with Sett and his mother in Ionia for about three months.  
After Alune discovered that the aspect of the Moon was in the quiet region, both came after to discover the exact whereabouts of the lunari.  
The brothers didn’t have much money or suitable clothes for Aphelios, who suffered from the heat of the first lands. But after a short walk through the land, Phel ended up in an arena, and with the hope that someone could help him find the fugitive lunari.  
And ended up meeting Sett.  
Their relationship was a little troubled at first because they were complete opposites; Phel enjoyed the comfort of silence, while his partner was a noisy handsome with an inflated ego.  
But it didn't take long for them to fall in love.  
Every simple detail of Aphelios enamored the vastaya; the shy smile, the tattoos all over his body, the way he punched Sett when he was squeezed like a stuffed animal… And Phel loved the vastaya boy's silly way of being.  
-  
There they were, lying on Sett's huge bed, which comforted both of them very well: the lunari sleeping peacefully under the thin sheets of Ionian silk with his boyfriend's serene gaze on him. Seeing Aphelios sleeping peacefully, as if there were no worries in his life, warmed Sett's soft heart. The lunari was worried about the whereabouts of that aspect or something, and that took hours of his sleep away, and the boy's tranquility, which worried Sett the most. So having Aphelios all to himself, resting, even for a few hours, was a unique moment and one that should be taken advantage of.  
Sett ran his callused hands from fights and struggles on the boy's face, which looked like the finest porcelain, either because of the feel of his skin or the light and delicate color it contained. And with all the softness of the world, in order not to wake him up, Sett went on to his black hair like the night, making a calm and pleasant affection, which ended up stopping when he heard a soft growl.  
"Did I wake you up?” Sett asked quietly.  
The smallest nodded, and bowed to the soft touch of Sett's hands.  
Aphelios didn’t know very well what it was to receive affection: all the contact he had was with his sister, and even that did not last long... The boy learned to love again with the vastaya, who did not save with pampering of all types and prices (be it clothes of the purest silk, or jewelry that matched Aphelios), which the lunari did not approve of, since he didn’t like Sett to spoil him so much, but he couldn’t complain, the gifts were great. And there were also Valoran's best caresses; the vastaya's warm hugs and kisses filled Aphelios with joy. He thanked the big moon for putting Sett on his way ...  
The lunari opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who gave him a silly smile.  
"You can go back to sleep if you want, sweetie".  
"I don't want to, I already slept too much ..." Aphelios replied, his voice choked with sleep.  
Ah, his voice... it got to be melodic, and whenever Phel lost it after taking the noctum flower, Sett felt that a piece of himself was lost together.  
"Someday he won't need to take that damn poison anymore" was what Sett always thought, and that if it depended on him, it would happen.  
Aphelios sat on the bed and stretched. Life in Ionia was so peaceful... the people were sweet, the atmosphere was welcoming, the food was incredible, everything so different from Targon. Aphelios would like to live here.  
Arms hugged his torso awkwardly, and a head rests on his lap.  
"Phel..." Sett said, hiding his face between the lunari's legs.  
"What is it, Sett?" Aphelios asked, looking at his boyfriend's messy hair. It was not very common for Sett to be ashamed, so he, who was totally uninhibited.  
A small whimper was released by Sett, who raised his head slightly to look at Phel, his apple-colored eyes shining in the weak afternoon light that was setting, with his ears gathering in his hair.  
"mmm" Sett mumbled very softly. "Do you caress my hair?"  
Aphelios let a small chuckle leave his lips, which caused Sett to punch him in the arm and get up completely, throwing the lunari on the bed, earning a sweet laugh that made a smile appear on his face.  
"Are you going to laugh at me?" Sett said, doing some tickling on the smaller one, making more laughs.  
"A-and how do I- STOP HAHA- how am I not going to laugh at you with that cute little tail?!" Phel replied, with tears in his eyes and a sly smile.  
"Now you asked to die..." Sett said, baring his fangs.  
"I'm terrified of the puppy!" Phel laughed, bringing his hands to the vastaya's face, stroking his sensitive ears.  
"I'm a puppy then, right?" Sett lowered himself to the height of Aphelios's face and left a small lick on his cheek.  
"Sett you disgusting!" Phel wiped his cheek, laughing even more at the situation he was in.  
"But wasn't I a puppy?" Sett asked, spreading kisses on the boy's cheek.  
"Yes, you are" Phel returned the kisses, hugging the big guy and falling on him when Sett spun them both.  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds, amber eyes in violet eyes.  
"I love you" the redhead simply said.  
"I love you more, you fool," Phel replied, placing his face under Sett's chest, which was running his hand under his back, and Phel took his hands to Sett's hair, stroking the hair and ears, fulfilling the request made previously by the man.  
Aphelios loved to feel that rumbling sensation in his chest.  
The feeling of being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Drumming Song is a Florence and The Machine song, please listen,,  
> Sorry about the shortness of the story, but I'm doing a long fic of these two, soo.....


End file.
